Buried
by GothicHalfa1
Summary: On a ghost patrol one night, Danny gets mysteriously attacked. He awakens in a cold dark room. Going ghost, he uses his ecto ray to light up the room, only to find that this "room," is really a coffin. Full sum inside. My first story
1. Attacked

Summery: While on ghost patrol one night, Danny is mysteriously attacked to the point of unconsciousness. He later awakens on the floor of a cold, pitch-black dark room. To investigate, Danny goes ghost and uses his ecto-ray to light up the room to hopefully get an idea on where he is. Only he wished he hadn't; because as he took in his surroundings, he realized that he was in no room – but a coffin! And to make matters worse, he finds out that it's a ghost-proof coffin, so he can't get out. Luckily, Danny still had a Fenton Phone with him to contact Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. Now it's up to them to locate where he is and save him before it's too late. But without any clues, they don't even know where to start looking, or if Danny's even on the same continent! And when Vlad suddenly gets in the way of their search, it starts to look like Danny's fate will be determined by one question – What will take him first, the lack of food, the lack of oxygen, or the hypothermia?

This story takes place before PP

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, but if he would like to use this idea for an actual episode some day, I wouldn't mind it. Now please sit back and enjoy…

Buried

Danny Fenton was flying through the sky in his alter-ego ghost form, Danny Phantom. Down below, on motor scooters, were his two best friends Sam, an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth girl, and Tucker, who is a big time meat lover and an even bigger techno geek. Together, they were patrolling the streets of Amity Park one night from any evil ghost activity, communicating with each other through the Fenton Phones.

0

"For once, I think I can safely say that there are no ghosts about tonight!" said Tucker enthusiastically.

At that very moment Sam had suddenly snapped back at him, "Why did you just say that! Now you've you just jinxed it, you idiot!"

Tucker, backing off a little bit, just smiled innocently as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, give him a break Sam; you know he didn't mean any harm." Said Danny from above, trying to make sure a fight wouldn't ensue between his two best friends.

Sam replied with a slight hint of guilt in her voice "Ya, I know that Danny," then her anger rose up again "but you're still going to half to fight a ghost now, and all just because Tucker had to say that you wouldn't!" She finished off the sentence with a death glare towards Tucker, who again, just smiled at her innocently.

"It's O.K. Sam, I'm on patrol right now, if a ghost comes out, I'll be ready!" Danny replied with a cheesy smile, as he landed right in front of them.

"Ya, I guess so. But if you get hurt, I'm blaming Tucker!"

"Hey!" Tucker then whined.

Danny put his hand up in between the two, "Now, I don't think that'll be necessary." Danny yawned, "You know, it's getting kinda late. How bout you two go on home while I make one last pass trough the streets."

"Well, O.K." Sam said. "But you better be carful, I'm warning you!"

With a slight chuckle, Danny said back, "Oh, don't worry about me, Sam. I'll be fine, I promise."

With that, Sam took one long stare into Danny's eyes as a slight smile crept up on her face.

0

When Danny was finally done searching the streets, he still had found no ghosts.

"Looks like Tucker was right, there are no ghost to fight for once!" Danny said to himself with a huge grin on his face. He went down into an alleyway to transform back into Danny Fenton. "Sam had absolutely nothing to worry about."

At that very moment, a hand grabbed Danny's shoulder from behind. Danny froze in fear. And then, in a voice so faint and quiet, Danny heard the stranger say quickly into his ear,

"That's where you're wrong, ghost boy!"

The voice was so quiet that Danny couldn't even tell if it come from a man or a woman. All he knew was that this was not good. Danny was about to turn around when all of a sudden he felt a massive blow to his head. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. His world started to grow fuzzy as his vision blurred. Danny slowly raised his head in an attempt to see his attacker, but his vision was so blurry by now that he couldn't make it out. Danny started to lose consciousness. But before the blackness consumed him, he heard his attacker speak to him again, in that exact same quick, quiet tone,

"Your little girlfriend, has everything to worry about."


	2. Don't Worry So Much, Sam

Chapter 2! YAY!^^

A/N - This is chapter 2 of my story. This chapter is really just a filler chapter explaining what happened with Sam and Tucker after they left for home from ghost patrolling with Danny in chapter 1. Now I would like to take this moment to thank all who reviewed chapter one. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me, thanks. And I would like to give a special thanks to Echoheart for her grammer help. She really helped me make my story flow a lot better. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

0

Sam and Tucker were driving back home on their motor scooters, when Tucker noticed Sam with a worried face on.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?" He then asked.

Sam, startled by the question, randomly whipped her head around as she quickly responded, "Huh…what…oh right! Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Tucker bluntly responded back, "Well for starters, the way you can't answer the question with a straight face is a pretty good indicator."

Sam gritted her teeth, her face changed to one of anger and her voice grew venomously dark. "I am fine, Tucker!"

"You're still worried about Danny, aren't you?" Tucker asked.

At that very moment, Sam drove her scooter right in front of Tucker's, causing him to nearly crash into her. Then she screamed, "Well, I wouldn't half to worry about him at all if you would have just kept your mouth shut!"

Tucker raised his hands up in a lame attempt to try to defend him-self as he took a step back. "Hey, no need to get violent! What's with you tonight, Sam?"

"What's with me? WHAT'S WITH ME? I'll tell you what's with me! The fact that Danny made a promise to me that we ALL know he can't really keep! And it's all your fault!"

Tucker was now getting scared. "Sam, you're overreacting! Danny's going to be fine. And how is it all my fault?"

Ignoring the last question, Sam, sounding a little calmer, but not that much more, said, "How do you know for sure that Danny will be fine, Tucker? How do you know that he's not going to be on - like - the verge of death or something, by morning?"

Tucker was a little hesitant in his answer. "Well, I guess I really don't kno-"

Sam cut him off, "Exactly! You don't know!"

"But I do know that Danny is a very powerful ghost and that he knows how to fight and defend himself pretty good. You shouldn't half to worry about him this much." Tucker said, kind of finishing off his last sentence and trying to calm Sam down at the same time. "Plus, he's Danny. That guy always manages to find a way to get out of danger."

"Ya, but - what if that's not the case tonight." Sam replied, much calmer now, but still with some fire in her voice.

Tucker put his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, you half to stop worrying so much."

Sam looked down to the ground gloomily, "Ya, I know."

Tucker then said, "Look, tomorrow's Saturday. Why don't you go home and get some rest. Sleep-in tomorrow even. Just try to keep your mind off of Danny. He'll be fine."

Sam looked up at Tucker with sorrow in her eyes, and reluctantly agreed.

0

After Sam got home, she showered and changed into her PJ's. As she got into bed, she started talking to no one in particular.

"Oh, why does Danny always half to act like nothing is ever wrong. Doesn't he know that I hate it whenever he starts showing off and acting all overconfident and stuff. Does he never think of me and how I feel while he's fighting ghosts? Why can't he ever realize that I truly care about him? Can he never put my interests first? Why must he always feel the need to put me through everything that he does?"

"Sammy-kins?" Sam's mother's voice was suddenly heard, interrupting Sam's soliloquy.

Sam didn't realize that she had shouted that last question aloud, so when she heard her mother's voice, she quickly threw all of the covers over her and pretended to sleep as her mother slowly opened the door.

"Sammy dear?" Her mother softly asked.

When there was no response, her mother thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, so she left Sam's room.

When Sam was sure that her mother was gone, she started talking to herself again, but still laying down on the bed, "Maybe Tucker is right, maybe I am worrying a little too much. Danny's probably going to be just fine."

Sam then shut her eyes, as she let the darkness of sleep overtake her mind.


	3. Awakening and Realizations

A/N - Wow, three chapters already! For me, I think that's doing pretty good!^^ Well, I got to say tonight is thank you to all who have reviewed my story! You really help me feel good, and more inspired to finish my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

0

"Uhh!" Danny groaned. He put a hand to his head as he woke up with a pounding headache, "What happened?" he asked himself.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing. The room he woke up in was so dark, that he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. "Where am I?" he asked with a sudden shiver. Danny crossed his arms around his chest, "And why is it so cold?"

Danny thought hard as memories of the last night began to flood through his mind. He remembered patrolling the streets with Sam and Tucker, Sam getting angry at Tucker for jinxing Danny's luck, him promising Sam that he would be fine. Then he remembered his mysterious attacker.

"I was attacked!" He exclaimed in a panicked tone. "But by who?"

He started thinking through the entire incident. He remembered the voice his attacker had. It didn't sound like anyone he would have known, but then again, it was so quiet that it very well may have been for all he knew.

He then started thinking about how his attacker was able to take him down so easily. "Whoever it was, they simply hit me across the head and I was out like a light!" Danny shivered again, but continued on, "It was like I just let them defeat me, and with such ease! How could I have ever let that happen?" He thought aloud a little bit more, "But I _was_ in human form when I was attacked… but that's still no excuse! I promised Sam that I would be fine!"

It was at that very moment that it chimed on him like a church bell, "Sam! Oh my gosh, I promised her that I would be fine. Oh man, what is she going to think? I got to get out of here!"

Danny started to get up. He was going to try to find a light switch, then find the one who brought him here in the first place and kick their but like there ain't no tomorrow! But he barely got his head and shoulders up off the ground, when he hit his head on something. It felt hard and flat, kind of like a ceiling.

"A ceiling? But - this close to the floor?" Danny pondered this for a while. Finally coming to the conclusion that that couldn't be possible, he wondered, "Maybe I'm just under a table or something."

He started to scoot himself out from under the "table" when he felt a wall. Danny was starting to get worried. "The table must be up against a wall." He tried telling himself, fear evident in his voice. Then he tried scooting himself out from the other side… another wall.

Now Danny was scared. He started panicking. "I don't think I'm under a table anymore! What's going on here? Where _am_ I? I got to see what's going on!"

"Goin' Ghost!" Shouting out his famous battle cry, Danny closed his eyes and let the two rings form around his waist, and transform him into Danny Phantom. Raising his arm, he formed an ecto-ray around his hand, and used it to light up the room.

As the light of the ecto-ray filled up all the corners of the room, the first thing Danny realized was that he was inside something that was much too small to be a room. He seemed to be more-so in a giant rectangular box. This alone freaked Danny out. Then he took in all the details of the inside, and noticed that this box was actually something much more terrifying than even he could have ever possibly imagined…

Danny was inside a coffin!

0

"I'M BEING BURIED ALIVE!" Danny screamed in absolute terror; the full realization of his situation finally sinking in, "But who could have - how did they - and why me!" Danny panicked.

After a while of hyperventilating, Danny finally took a few deep breaths. "O.K. Danny, just think. How are you going to get out of this?" Danny said with a shiver, the cold getting to him again.

He suddenly smacked his forehead, as realization once again came at him like a ton of bricks, "Duh, ghost powers! I can just phase out of this!" Turning intangible, he started to fly out. But as he hit the top of the coffin, it started to glow green before electrocuting him, forcing him to turn back into his human form.

"WHOA! Ghost-proof coffin?" Danny started panicking again. "Oh my gosh! I have no way out! Nobody knows that I'm down here!" Finally, Danny finished off his little panick attack with the words he dreaded to say the most.

"I'm really going to die in here!"


	4. Checking on Danny

A/N - Hey everybody, how's it goin'? For me, it's only 3 more days till graduation, so just be glad that I'm taking time out of my busy schedual to type this chapter up at all right now! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 4 of Buried! Oh, and before I forget, thx to all who reviewed, you are the ones who are really keeping this story going.

BTW: I have a quote on this chapter that I took from another cartoon caracter from another show. Now, just for fun, If anyone can correctly tell me what quote it is, and who said it, they get a virtual cookie!^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom! Now get off my back!

0

Sam groggily awoke as the rays of the morning sun phased through the window blinding her vision, forcing her to squint her eyes.

"Uhh, why does the sun half to shine?" she asked in a dull tone, obviously irritated.

Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Sam looked up at the clock. It said 8:47am before switching to 8:48am.

"So much for sleeping-in." Sam stated while yawning and stretching, "Well, I guess since I'm up, I might as well have breakfast." She changed into her usual attire before heading down the stairs.

As she got to the table, she noticed her parents were nearly finished with their breakfasts already. "Well good morning sleepy-head!" Her mother said in a voice so cheery that it almost made Sam gag. "You're up awfully late this morning, your breakfast is almost cold."

Sam looked at the table and saw a spot set up for her. It had a bowl of cereal with soy milk, a plate with a vegan sausage on it, and a glass of orange juice. She took her seat while replying to her mother, "It's not even nine-O'-clock yet, and you call that late?"

"Well, of course! The sun was up hours ago!" Her mother said in her usual over-happy tone.

"Uhh! Excuse me while I go find a nice dark place to hurl!" Sam exclaimed with a blank expression.

Not pleased with her daughter's choice of words, Sam's mother glared at her.

"Now is that any way to speak to your mother!" Her father had suddenly chimed in.

"Normally no. But in our family's case, I believe that we are the exception to the rule." Sam shot at them with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

This got her glares from both her parents. Seeing this, Sam just grinned one of her rare smiles that were so big, it even showed her teeth.

0

Once Sam was done eating, she decided to call Tucker so they could check on Danny together. She got out her cell phone and hit "2" on the speed-dial. The phone rang more times than Sam would have regularly liked, but eventually, someone did pick up on the other line,

"It's 9:30 in the morning! Why are you dragging me out of bed so soon?" Sam held the phone away from her ear as the statement from the other end was nearly shouted.

"Hello to you too, Tucker!" Sam shouted back, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Tucker's voice suddenly perked up, "Oh, hey Sam! You're up early!"

"Wha – uhh!" Sam grunted as she put on a '_why-do-I-hang-out-with-this-kid,-again_' look on her face. "Tucker, knock it off!"

"What did I do?" Tucker asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, forget it! Just come with me to check on Danny, now!" Sam demanded, her patience growing thin.

"You're still worried about him? No wonder you're up so early!" Tucker simply replied.

That was it, "Tucker! Just shut up!" Sam roared.

"Geez, Sam! Take it easy! There's no need to get angry!"

Sam growled, "Just meet me outside your house!" She hung up the phone.

Tucker heard the click from the other line letting him know that Sam had hung up, but before he placed his phone back on the receiver, he held the phone a slight distance away from his face while saying in a slightly fearful voice, "I don't think I wanna!"

0

Tucker got changed, then looked out the window where he saw Sam standing outside. He walked out the front door and up to her, "Hey Sam, how are you today!"

Sam scowled at him as she replied in a cold, harsh voice, "I think you already _know_ the answer to that question!"

"Right!" Tucker said with a nervous chuckle, flashing one of his famous "innocent" smiles.

Sam was in no mood to stand around and chat, "Let's just get to Danny's house, so that we can check up on him." She remarked, dragging Tucker along by the scruff of his shirt.

Tucker tried prying Sam's hand off of his shirt. "O.K. Sam, but will you please try calming down a little, you're really starting to scare me! Danny is going to be fine."

Knowing that she _should_ probably take her friend's advice, Sam released her gripp on his shirt, and took in a deep breath before continuing, "Ya, your probably right." She said in a defeated tone, "But I can't rest until I'm sure!"

"Fine! We'll go check up on him right now, and you'll see that there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Tucker finished in his usual enthusiastic tone.

0

When they got to Danny's house, they knocked on the door. It was Jazz who answered,

"Oh, hey guys!" Jazz said. Looking around, she then asked, "Where's Danny?"

Both Sam and Tucker blinked as they looked at Jazz with shocked expressions, "You mean he's not here?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No. He never came home last night, so I figured that he was spending the night at one of your guy's houses." Jazz replied, fear building up in _her_ voice now.

"He wasn't with any of us last night." Tucker said, more scared than ever now.


	5. I Am NOT Like My Parents!

A/N - Hello everyboy. I have great news, I. AM. GRADUATED! Yes, it's true I graduated from high school June 3rd, 2010! CONGRATULATIONS ME! After the ceremony, I had went to the grad blast party that was held at my school for seniors only, it was so fun, there was kareoke, games, food, raffles, and the best part of all was that there was a hypnotist, and I got hypnotized! I was so exited about finally graduating, that I wasn't really focusing on anything else, that's why this chapter is up a little latter than usual.

This chapter is really just another filler chapter to explain what was going on with Jazz and the Fentons before Sam and Tucker knocked on the door. Yes, I know I'm evil making you wait for the action like this, but what can I say, I'm an evil person!

Thanks to all who who have reviewed my story! Thanks to - **Echoheart, Phantomgal-66, Amanda90219, Kitty Ghost, RiellyPhantom, Fayrandothneil, JuneLuxray, and CommanderApple!**

Disclaimer: Oh, seriously people, why do you call it FANfiction if you still force us to half to write a disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom. There, I said it! Ya happy now!

0

Jazz woke up to the sound of her alarm clock (and on a Saturday, of all days). She got up instantly and turned it off. After a quick morning shower, she changed into her clothes and decided to start making some breakfast for the whole family. She didn't want to risk having her food come back to life with her parents' cooking. She was starting to go down the stairs, when she passed by her little brother's room. She knew Danny hadn't come home yet by the time she went to bed, so she decided to peek into his room to see if he came home sometime during the night.

"Danny?" She asked, poking her head through the door.

No answer.

By now, Jazz had opened the door all the way and started walking towards his bed. Checking under the covers, she discovered that nobody was there.

"He must be sleeping over at Sam or Tucker's house." Jazz thought aloud, before going on into the kitchen.

0

Jazz had started cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon, when all of a sudden she heard a loud 'BOOM' coming from the basement followed by an equally loud "SUCCESS!"

Jazz was less than amused, "Oh, great! What crazy invention did they manage to come up with this time?" She flatly stated more than asked.

It was at that moment the doors to the basement flew open reveling her dad who was covered in black soot and steaming at the moment, obviously from the explosion a few moments ago. He started running around and screaming - well… like an idiot, "It's done! It's done! It's done! It really works, it's done!" He bellowed, waving some sort of device in his hand.

"Now, Jack dear, we don't know for sure if it works, we still need to test it on a ghost." Maddie, Jazz's mother, said walking out of the basement, looking in equal condition as her husband.

"Awwww!" her husband groaned, looking at the ground.

Maddie's comforting instincts began to kick in, "Oh, it's not that big of a deal really, we can always test it out anytime!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Jack's face suddenly grew from ear to ear, "Ya, you're right! We _can_ always test it out at any time!"

"That's the spirit honey, now how about we go into the kitchen and I'll make you some fudge." Maddie said, happy that she was able to cheer her husband up.

"Oh boy, fudge!" Jack yelled, running into the kitchen.

0

As Jack and Maddie entered the kitchen, they noticed their daughter making breakfast, "Good morning sweetie!" Maddie said, happiness full in her voice.

"Good morning mom." Jazz politely replied.

"Hey, Jazzerincess! Look at the new invention your mother and I just made!" Jack shoved a weird looking device in Jazz's face. "It's called the Fenton -"

Jazz cut him off, shoving the thing away while still focusing on the stove, "Don't know, don't care, not interested."

"Awwww, but Jazzypants -" Jack was suddenly cut off again.

"Dad, when are you going to learn that I'm not interested in ghost hunting?" Jazz asked him in a whiney, nasally tone.

"But you're a Fenton, it's in your blood to hunt ghosts!" Jack's booming voice wailed out.

Jazz finally turned around, "Now way! I am not like you and mom, I am going to be a bright, intelligent, sophisticated psychologist." She finished the sentence off by sticking her nose up in the air, and pointing to the sky in a know-it-all sort of manner.

To make sure this little disagreement wouldn't escalate any further, Maddie jumped into the conversation, "Well, that is wonderful, sweetie!" Then with a slightly angry, yet loving glare to her husband, "Isn't it Jack." She stated, all while keeping a happy sound in tone.

The look in his wife's eyes told him that it would be better for everyone if he would just agree, "Yes, it is!" He managed to get out.

"Thanks mom." Jazz told her, putting her concentration back on the stove.

"No problem sweetie." She replied.

Back to his invention, Jack yelled out, "Hey, where's Danny, I bet he'd love this!"

Jazz turned around and quickly replied, "He called last night, he's sleeping over at Sam's, Tucker's with them too, he's fine!" She finished with the biggest, cheesiest smile ever.

Both of her parents looked at their daughter as if they were looking at some sort of psycho, "O.K." Her mother said slowly, "I guess that's nice to know."

"Ya, isn't it, he's safe and sound with his friends." Jazz rambled on, still in a rushed tone. Both her parents continued to stair.

Jazz was wondering how to get out of this one, when there was a knocking at the door. Before any of her parents could get the chance, Jazz instantly screamed, "I'll get it!" and ran out of the room like a lightning bolt. Before getting to the door, however, she suddenly remembered, "Hey, mom! Will you finish cooking breakfast?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!"

"Thanks!" Jazz said, answering the door.

0

Jazz opened the door to find Sam and Tucker, "Oh, hey guys!" Noticing that Danny wasn't with them, she looked around to see if maybe he was near by. When she still didn't see him, she asked, "Where's Danny?"

Sam and Tucker then stood up straight, unmoving like statues with the exception of their eyes. They blinked at Jazz, and Jazz could see the fear that was beginning to build up in their eyes, especially Sam's. "You mean he's not here." Sam asked cautiously.

Jazz caught the caution in Sam voice, but still replied, "No. He never came home last night, so I figured that he was spending the night at one of your guy's houses." She said this with fear rising up in _her_ voice now.

"He wasn't with any of us last night." Tucker was able to speak up, sounding more scared than ever before.

Jazz just stood there wide-eyed, Sam and Tucker did the same. The exact same question was burning in all three of their minds,

'_Where could he be?_'


	6. Sam snaps

A/N - Hello Everybody!^^ This chapter took an entirely different turn than even I was originally expecting, but I gotta say that I am satisfied with the way it turned out. Now I know that this chapter dosn't have much action in it either, but the next chapter should start getting interesting. Once again, I would like to take this moment to thank all who have reviewed my stroy so far, and I would like to thank JuneLuxray for congratulating me on my accomplishment of graduating, thank you very much.^^

Disclaimer: I've already said it 5 times before, but I guess I'll half to say it again - I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

0

"Please tell me you're joking." Even though Jazz knew they weren't, she just couldn't force herself to believe what she was hearing. Danny wasn't with any of them last night, and Jazz just told her parents that he was sleeping over at Sam's. But there she was right now standing in front of her, with Tucker, but no Danny.

"I wish I were." Came Tucker's long awaited response.

"But if he's not here, and he was never with you, then where is he?" Jazz was frantic. She shut the door behind her so that her parents wouldn't hear.

"How am I supposed to know? It's like you said, he wasn't with me last night!" Tucker replied.

"But you're the ones who hang out with him all the time, you should know!" Jazz panicked.

"Ya, but just because we do hang out with Danny, doesn't mean that we know where he is all the time! I mean we're his friends, not his monitors, right Sam." No answer. Tucker turned his head towards her, "Sam?"

Sam still had yet to speak up; she was too shocked to speak. The news that Danny might not actually be fine, despite what the rest of the world was telling her, was too much for her to take in all at once. She continued to stand there like a statue, with only her breathing reminding us all that she was far from being one. Noticing this, both Jazz and Tucker stopped their bickering, and went to Sam's side.

"Sam, you O.K.?" They asked simultaneously, each putting a hand on one of her shoulders. As they did this, they also made an attempt to face Sam directly, causing them to nearly bonk heads. Suddenly realizing their awkwardly close position they were in, they each blushed as they quickly turned away smiling, with the quietest little chuckle in their voices.

Sam ruined the little moment, however, as she finally spoke up for the first time since Jazz told her that Danny wasn't with her, "Danny's not fine." She managed to choke out in a low, ragged voice.

Jazz's psychology skills started to kick in, badly, "Now Sam, we don't know that for sure. Just because Danny never came home last night, doesn't necessarily mean that he's in danger. Maybe he's simply out for an early morning flight, that's all." Uncertainty was heavy with every word she spoke.

Sam was shaking like a leaf, "No. If he were fine he would have gone home, or at least come to one of us _sometime_ during the night. He can't be fine!"

With a heavy sigh, Jazz put her head down in defeat, "Ya, you're probably right."

"So if he's not fine, then what condition is he in?" Tucker chimed in, breaking some of the tension.

Sam was far from pleased with Tucker's sudden outburst, however. She slowly started walking towards him in a manner that resembled a cat when it's about to pounce on its prey. Her teeth were gritted together so tight that a crowbar wouldn't have been enough to pry them apart, and her eyes were so full of fury that if the flames within them were real, they'd start a wildfire. Her voice was as dark as the void that filled the infinite space before time itself even began, and colder than the harshest winter the Antarctic had ever witnessed, "I don't know. But if you would have just kept your mouth SHUT, none of this would be HAPPENING right now!" She finished the sentence with her index finger on Tucker's chest, and her body leaning over him like she was about to topple him.

Tucker, frozen in fear, could only stutter while trying to ease Sam off of him, "O.K. Now Sam, take it easy, there's no need to get violent –"

Sam interrupted him, "There is every need to get violent!" she yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

By now, Jazz was starting to get scared by Sam's sudden change in violent behavior, but she wasn't sure of what to do.

Tucker started speaking up, "No there's not, Sam! Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden?"

Sam narrowed her eyes into tiny slits, "I did say that if anything happened to Danny, that I would blame you." She replied in a harsh whisper, even though it really wasn't all that quiet.

That's when Jazz ran in between the two, grabbed onto both of Sam's shoulders, and started shoving her away from Tucker, "Maybe so, Sam, but if Danny really is in trouble, blaming Tucker for whatever happened to him is NOT gonna get us anywhere in finding him!" She practically yelled at her.

Tucker's eyes widened in amazement at the amount of power in Jazz's voice, for she spoke with an element of fierceness in her tone. Something that was unknown of Jazz to have. Sam noticed this as well.

Astonished with _Jazz's_ sudden outburst, Sam could only think back at what just happened in the past few moments. She was surprised at her own actions, "Oh my - Did I really almost kill Tucker?" She looked back at Tucker with guilt and sorrow in her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. She couldn't believe that she had nearly stooped down so low.

"Pretty much." Was Jazz's blunt response.

"Oh Tucker, I'm so sorry!" Was all Sam could say.

Tucker was very forgiving, "It's all right, Sam. You were just worried about Danny, but you could have taken things a little – well, a lot lighter than you did."

Sam cringed at his words, but knowing that he was only speaking the truth, she looked to the ground, "Ya." Then back up to Tucker, "I guess I need to work on that."

Tucker put his hand on her shoulder, "It's O.K."

Sam gave him a warm smile, "Thanks Tucker."

Tucker returned her smile, "Hey, no problem. But, ya know, it's really Jazz who you should be thanking, because if it weren't for her, you would have just made a terrible mistake!" He looked in Jazz's direction, and smiled at her with, unknowing to him, a love-struck face. Jazz blushed.

Sam couldn't disagree with what Tucker said; she walked up to Jazz, "Thanks Jazz, for stopping me from doing something I know I would regret."

Jazz just smiled at her, "Your welcome." And they all shared a friendly group hug.

0

Jazz started talking to both Sam and Tucker, "Now that were all calm, I think we should start finding a way to contact Danny."

Sam's interest was caught instantly, "Right!" A quick thought later, "How?"

Jazz started thinking, "Think about last night. When you were on patrol, did you guys communicate with each other with some sort of communication device?"

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened, "The Fenton Phones!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Sam got exited, "Maybe he still has one on him, wherever he is. We got to get to the lab!" She grabbed a hold of Tucker's wrist, and started running to the door.

"Wait!" Jazz's voice split through the air.

Sam stopped running, and turned around, "What?"

"My parents can't see you in their house without Danny, I just told them that he was sleeping over at your place." Jazz informed.

"Oh, now you tell us!" Sam crossed her arms.

"Well, now seems good." Jazz replied.

Sam was not amused, "Well, what are we gonna do! We need to get down to your parents lab so we can try to contact Danny!"

Jazz took a minuet to think, "I got it! It's the beginning of the month, right." Sam and Tucker nodded. Jazz continued, "So my parents just got paid, and when I was making breakfast this morning, I noticed the cupboards were a little low. I can tell them to go grocery shopping, that should keep them out of our hair all day!"

"Great plan Jazz!" Tucker was the first to speak up this time.

Jazz blushed a little, "No it's not, anybody could have come up with it, really."

"I don't think so." Tucker smiled at her again. And, again, Jazz smiled back.

Snapping back to reality, however, Jazz got serious, "Now you guys gotta hide, while I get rid of them."

"Right, but where _can_ we hide?" Sam asked.

"Sam, these are _my_ parents were talking about. Just hide behind the house, and you should be fine." Jazz answered flatly.

Sam smacked her hand to her forehead, realizing the stupidity of her previous question, "Good point!"

0

The plan went perfectly according to plan, and when Jazz couldn't see the RV anymore, she got Sam and Tucker, and they went down to the lab.

"That was easy!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I know." Jazz replied. They both blushed.

Sam, getting a little disgusted, walked in between them, "Oooookaaay. How about we try contacting Danny, here."

Startled by Sam's gesture, Jazz and Tucker could only say one thing, "Right!"


End file.
